


Rare

by VulnerableSunflower



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulnerableSunflower/pseuds/VulnerableSunflower
Summary: A collection of unrelated one shots / short prompts





	1. Chapter 1

A soft whimpering noise roused him awake. He blinks to get rid of the disorientated haze, realizing the pained noises are coming from right beside him.

Blake rolls on his side to see Gwen curled in on herself, on the piece of the matrass she’d claimed as her own. Her tiny fists are clenched and a sheen of sweat layers the bare skin uncovered by the sheets.

She’s been having nightmares ever since the custody arrangement had gone into effect. He’d been told about it many times, how she’d watch herself lose them over and over again, helpless to do anything but cry out for them.

“Gwen, sweetheart.”

He reaches out to brush the damp hair from her forehead. It doesn’t shake her out of her nightmare, so he quietly sits up and hovers himself above her trembling frame.

“_Gwen_.” His voice picks up volume, hating to see her in such agony.

She had gasps then, her eyes flying open and immediately up to him. She covers her face, unable to stop the sob that escapes her throat. He whispers sweet nothings against her sweaty temple, wrapping his arms around her while she lets him cradle her in the shell of his body.

“It was you.” She chokes, sliding her arms around him. Her tiny hands splayed over his naked chest. “I lost you this time. I can’t lose everybody I care about.”

The sounds tearing past her lips are soft yet brutal. He knows she’s been hurt badly by the betrayals and lies inflicted in her last marriage. He’s gotten the most meaningful honour of helping her through that time, resulting in hearing about every messed up thing that despicable man did to her. He knows when she speaks of trauma, she’s not overreacting. Tonight is an example of just how scared she is to lose everyone she gives her heart to.

“I’m right here.” He swears softly, stroking tender fingers through her tangled hair. His arms tighten around her still trembling frame. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here, for as long as you want me to be.”

The whimper that slips from her lips stains his throat. He wants this woman forever. All he can pray for is that she continues to want the same thing.

“Are you sure you want this?” She whispers brokenly, her shaky fingers lying still against his heart. “Make new memories with me?”

He combs his fingers through her soft hair, smiling when he feels the heaving of her chest calm down.

“I want every single memory, Gwen. Every late-night, every breakfast. As long as you’re there, I want it.”

Gwen lifts her head from his shoulder and blinks up at him. The look in her eyes reminds him of the same one he saw when he first told her she was it for him. She had looked utterly surprised, before claiming his lips until they were swollen and riding him until the sun came up. Their minds seem to wander off to the same memory and she smiles her first smile ever since waking up tonight.

“Thank you.”

He smiles back, even when he doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“For what?”

“For this.” She answers plainly, her hands slipping to slide over the skin covering his ribs. “For loving me.”

His heart skips at that, tripping in his chest and stumbling hard against his sternum. They haven’t talked much about the extent of their adoration and he’d been careful not to push her too fast, too soon.

She chews on her lower lip when he fails to answer, her smile faltering.

“I mean, if you – if you do- “

“I do.”

His hands latch on her hip, pulling her in close and pressing his lips against hers. He wants to eradicate any uncertainty about that with a sweep of his tongue. She hums her delight, desperation and fear from earlier simmering into something passionate, more useful.

“Good.” She murmurs, lips spreading into a slow smile over his. “Because I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen lifts her gaze, realizing it's become a bit of a challenge to find her focus point, but she's not drunk enough to miss the darkening of his eyes, the way they linger on her. Far from appropriate.

"I wanna get out of here.” She murmurs, gripping her glass between tight fingers. Her hazy eyes set on him as she anticipates getting out of the  dried up party.

He chuckles. “Gwen, I think you’re drunk.”

She laughs at the observation, the sound unfortunately more like a giggle to even her own ears, and shakes her head. "And you're not?"

"Maybe.” He hedges, holding his ground when she comes to a stop right in front of him, propping her hip against the table. "Still coherent."

"Me too.” She nods. "Completely aware of what I'm doing."

"Again, so am I.” He manages as Gwen flicks her eyes to his mouth again. She imagines his lips are soft, warm and full, and she pins her bottom lip beneath her teeth without thinking. She wishes he would soothe the sting with his tongue. "Enough to know that we shouldn't."

Gwen tears her gaze from the temptation of his mouth, finds him leaning in closer to her, ever so slowly and giving her the chance to back away.

She doesn't move.

"Shouldn't what?"

"Kiss you."

Gwen sucks in a quiet breath, ignores the way her heart stumbles like she's fourteen again. "Mm, no. Probably not a good idea."

"I should probably go then, right?" Blake asks, but the tip of his nose is on the verge of kissing hers. His eyelashes flutter as he steals her bad habit, dropping his gaze to her mouth before drawing it back to her eyes.

"That'd be the smart thing to do, yeah.” She nods.

She wants to reach for the collar of the shirt he had worn all day. She loves the  color on him, the way the deep red brings out his eyes.

"Is that what you want me to do?"

She may be dancing between tipsy and drunk, but she is still with it enough to answer his question in the exact same way she would have if she were completely sober.

Her head lifts into his kiss, meeting his mouth with hers. Her arm slides around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair like she's always fantasized about doing.  The stale taste of booze is on his tongue when it slicks along the seam of her lips. She's been kissed before, of course, she's had good kisses and bad, but this one… she's never had the caress of lips, the stroke of a tongue, cause her knees to go weak.

Being in public stops being a problem quickly . She wants more of his mouth. He holds her steady and she wants him to falter- back her up into the nearest table and press himself in between her legs.

"Gwen.” He knocks his forehead into hers and squeezes the bones of her hips. "Need to stop."

"No.” She protests, surging for his mouth. She pouts when he denies her, a gentle hand to her jaw.

"Not here."

"Screw it.”

She tries to reclaim his  mouth, rekindle the flame he's ignited within her stomach.

“Gwen.”

Drunk or not, the decision in his voice is final.

The awful sting of rejection spills through her, flushes out the pleasant thrum of alcohol and the sensation of  Blake Shelton kissing her.

Gwen places her hands to his chest, pushes lightly and eases back to her unsteady feet.

“Sorry.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t.”

“What?” Her eyes widen.

“Still wanna get out of here?” He rasps.

The nervous laughter bubbles from her lips as she nods. The intoxicating scent of his aftershave that has stained her skin and invaded her senses and it has her grinning along with the radiant blues of his eyes.

“I’d love to.”

He leans in, cupping her jaw and smearing a kiss to her lips that has her heart stumbling.

“Perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

It's wrong, he thinks, that the first time he feels the curl of her body into his side, the press of her face to his collarbone and the weight of her slender frame meeting with his, is when he can't truly feel at all.  It’s wrong that the first time she ended up here, was after both had spewed frustrations about their previous marriages until they were desperate to feel something other than pain. It’s wrong that the first time he brushes the mane of her hair back from her face and cradles her cheek in his palm is after they rebounded all over each other.

There was no stopping when they turned it on and he thinks he might be dying if the erratic pumping of his heart is any indication.

It's been merely minutes since they gave in to their desperate wanting, showing their desperation with the frenzied press of their mouths, and the heated stroke of tongue. The surge of her body around his had been addicting from the moment he got her in his bed.

They still have so much to talk about, more than the bits and pieces he's managed to draw out of her. But right now, on his back after two breathtaking rounds with her, he's still trying to coerce his lungs into a steady in and out rhythm.

Gwen’s on her stomach beside him, her arms drawn up beneath her naked chest. She’s watching him, roaming over him with eyes that shine a shade of golden hazel he's never witnessed before.

Blake extends a hand towards her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She catches his wrist before he can recoil, dusts a kiss to his palm that has his heart stuttering and the hope for steady breathing damned.

"Gwen.” He breathes, the whisper of her name  apparently all she needs to lift on her elbows, eradicating the small gap of mattress space between their recovering bodies.

She hesitates only a moment before sinking down against his side, lowering her head to rest atop his bare chest. She glides a hand up his side, caressing the ripple of his ribs before splaying her fingers over his heart.

Blake cranes his neck, sweeps his lips to the top of her head and feels her curl in tighter against him. She eases one leg over his thigh with a flexibility that reminds him of the many videos he’s watched of her. The tension leaks from her frame as he begins to toy with the knotted ends of her hair, tracing patterns on her spine and  revelling in every second of this newfound intimacy.

He doesn't expect either of them to sleep long, if at all, but for now, he succumbs to the warmth of her body, the flush press of her skin over his, and how so very right the gentle pressure of her head feels on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Working alongside her after two years of dating, after he’s learned what it’s like to taste her lips on a regular basis, to wake up to the warmth of her body on his sheets, proves to be difficult. Close to impossible, knowing what it’s like to spend days with her outside of the set.

She playfully scolds him regularly, reminding him with pointed glares and soft shushing noises to stop looking at her like he’s seen her naked. He wonders how he could ever not look at her like that. After wondering for so long what it would be like to be more than her friend, after discovering how truly incredible she is- how could he ever look at her any other way?

He realized how he had merely scratched the surface when he’d called her extraordinary nearly two years prior to their dating.

Creating scenarios in their head had always been a form of foreplay, but now that the desire had actually been acted upon, it’s not so easy to ignore. The first day back on set she dragged him to her trailer after the second break. She lets him hold her hand in the car, on the way to Universal studios, brushing her fingers along his knuckles. During taping, she sometimes allows himself to graze his hands along her back, her waist, innocent skirts of his fingertips to the planes of her body. It’s elicits either a flare of heat in her eyes or a tender smile to grace her lips.

He’s become better over the last few months when it comes to controlling himself – controlling his hands- in front of their colleagues. But sometimes the inconvenient urge to touch her at all times becomes irrepressible.

Like right now. They’ve heard about twenty contestants sing and he’s heard her plead a genuine case about ten times now. She’s too good for this world and quite frankly too good for him. The thought instead of scaring him, only delights him further. He’s standing in the break room with her while she gets a quick glam touch up. One she doesn’t need, but he knows better than to interrupt. A few minutes later she’s back to giving him undivided attention, her loose curls of her hair falling over her shoulders to cascade along her cheeks. He glances around the empty room, finding the coast clear, lifting his hand to her cheek.

Gwen glances up at the brush of his fingers, combing her hair back to rest behind her ear. The tender smile blooming on her face brings an immediate light to his eyes.

“Hey.” She murmurs, cradling his palm to her cheek, draping her hand along the back of his.

She nuzzles into his touch, literally _nuzzles_. His heart still skips at the sight.

And it strikes him like an epiphany, as it so often has within these last  two years , amazement and awe streaming through his veins at the sight of  Gwen smiling back at him with glorious approval . It’s like gold in her eyes, embracing his touch and returning the submersion of his fingers in her hair . He loves it especially when she turns uses her mouth to stain the heel of his palm.

He's just so grateful to love her.

She pulls back abruptly,  when they’re asked back to their chairs. He draws his hand from her face and scoffs silently under his breath. He dares to glare at the man who ruined their moment, and follows her back onto set.

"Sorry about that.” He whispers, knowing he should’ve controlled himself. 

To his surprise, Gwen brushes him off. The corners of her mouth are still upturned when she glances back at him.

“The hell with it.”  She returns, their hands brushing at their sides as they walk, her pinky hooking with his for a split second before releasing. " Let them see.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Shh, buddy. We have to be quiet or else we'll wake Mommy."

She arches an eyebrow as she blinks awake to the gruff but soothing sound of his voice filtering through the monitor.

She smiles to herself, knowing Blake’s still getting used to this whole ‘baby waking up in the middle of the night thing’ and he sometimes forgets to turn off the baby monitor when he goes. She doesn’t mind, she’s happy enough he gets up for it at all, knowing it’s not his child. She’s equally happy about it because it allows her to hear his soft, soothing voice talk to Apollo, which only reminds her of her love for Blake.

"Let’s give your mom as much as sleep as she can get tonight. How about that, buddy?”

Gwen props up on her elbows in the bed, focusing her bleary eyes on the baby monitor. She listens to him having a very one sided conversation with her son, but the soft cries and whimpers coming from Apollo die down immediately. She smiles to herself as she folds her arms atop her pillow and rests her chin there.

“There ya go; things aren’t so bad are they? I don’t like hearing you cry, bud.”

She sighs softly. Having children is the greatest thing she has ever done and she wouldn't trade this, their life, for anything in the world, but she often feels guilt about breaking up with their father and the lack of his presence. She hates hearing her children cry too, but she understands the urge a lot more these days.

Blake has wiped so many of her tears, literally and figuratively, she totally understands why her youngest son would cave at his soothing.

Her baby has been quiet for so long, she’s pretty sure he’s asleep, but Blake continues to quietly talk to him.

“It's beautiful to see how much Mommy loves you. It makes me love her even more than I thought was possible."

Her vision blurs for a moment and she quickly swallows back the threat of more tears as Blake’s voice softens into a gentle rumble that always puts her little boy to sleep.

Like mother, like son.

The shuffle of Blake rising from the seat and adjusting the blankets over Apollo’s little body fills the monitor. The quiet closing of the nursery door is next, and then there is only the sound of their son's steady breathing.

She considers pretending to be asleep for his benefit when he slips back into their bedroom, especially since he woke up for the three a.m. tantrum, when they both know it's her turn.

When he slides back in bed with her, she can't resist turning to face him.

"Hey.” He whispers, stroking her hair back and smoothing his hand down the length of her spine. "I left the baby monitor on again, didn't I?"

She hums and curls a leg around his thigh beneath the sheet. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry.” He smiles sheepishly and a little embarrassed. “I'd really hoped you'd get some sleep tonight."

She shakes her head and brushes her fingers through his hair, curving her palm over his nape and skating her thumb over that sensitive spot behind his ear.

"I’m glad you forgot. You gave me something way better than sleep.”


	6. Chapter 6

She's pictured sex with Blake plenty of times, she can admit that, but not once did she picture it like this. She never could have anticipated the tenderness, the reverence, the shared awe that exists between them.

He abandons her breasts for the cage of her ribs, migrating down. His tongue traces over her navel and she jerks, her hips knocking against his arms. His teeth catching on the edge of her underwear snaps her back to reality. 

"No.” She begs when she notices him hovering there. "Later."

There will be a later, there will be plenty of time to do everything she's ever dreamed of with him, but now – right now she just wants him. He's returning to the space above her moments later, his boxers gone. She palms the side of his face, feeling the stubble of a long day abrade her skin.

It’s want. Pure want. 

She's never wanted another body more. Never wanted another's heart so desperately.

All she has to do is nod and he's slipping inside her. It’s a slow, torturous push that steals her breath. They're still for a moment, adjusting, and Blake combs the tangled locks of hair from her face.

"Okay?" He murmurs softly and she opens her eyes, bringing her hand up to his jaw. 

"Yeah.” She assures him.

He's so serious as he stares down at her, as if he's still unsure. He’s still hesitant to trust her little gestures of love. It doesn’t bother her. She feels as if they’re both learning to love all over again. If he wants to start by learning to love her body, she’s okay with that. 

She gasps when he moves, clutches at his neck with both hands as his lips descend on hers. She opens for him, offers everything, while taking all he gives.

It makes her feel safe, makes her forget everything else, because _this_, this is all she's ever really wanted. 

She circles her hips into his, laces her legs around his waist and tugs him closer. The vivid heat of his tongue makes her moan and he breaks his lips away from hers to see it on her face.

His eyes are like storm clouds that hang over a city, coming alight with every stroke, every thrust and quiet whimper.

"I love you." 

The confession falls to her cheek, spreading downwards in a rush of warmth. 

She's glad he's moved to her neck, sucking on the skin of her throat. If he weren’t, he would see moisture drip from the corner of her eye, trickling into her hair.

He _loves_ her.

Her arms cling tighter to him, nails digging into his skin. He slams into her for that and she arches at the sparks of pleasure intensifying. The fire burning deep in her stomach.

"Let go.” He husks at her ear. 

His hand wipes at her cheek. He saw her tears, but he doesn’t mind- he sees them from what they are. She might not have said it back, but he knows. 

_Love_. 

Their synchronized rhythm slowly falls apart, breaking as the sizzling friction becomes too much. She clenches around him, bursting apart and feeling him shudder inside her. 

They're a tangle of sated limbs moments later, arms and legs twined as she turns her face into his neck. The weight of him atop her is welcome and she sighs in quiet regret when he starts to shift. 

She cradles his face as she kisses him, indulging in the languid waltz of tongues, and coaxes him to his back as she slides over him. 

The words are on her tongue, pushing against the seam of her lips, and she allows them their escape. 

"I love you."

The surprised breath he releases ghosts along her lips, his eyes wide and so very blue as they gaze up at her. 

He’s kissing her with renewed fervor, next.

"Love you, love you, love you.” She chants until his mouth covers hers, worships hers, and her words turn to moans again.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want you.” He murmurs. 

All she knows then is the drift of his hands hoisting her up, sealing her between him and the door. Their kisses are desperate as her fingers twine in his hair. 

He maneuvers them away from the door, when she tries locking him in deeper. It's the wrong moment to constrict her legs around his waist, and they crash back into the wall with a thud. 

Gwen laughs against his lips as they stumble a little, her arms tightening around his neck. His grin clashes with hers, causing their kiss to fall apart. 

The goofy smile on his face remains even as he clumsily walks them towards the bedroom.

"What?" She questions, nuzzling at his jaw. She doesn't think she's ever felt this... giddy before.

"Nothing.” He chuckles, turning his head to catch her lips. "I just love to hear you laugh."


	8. Chapter 8

She hums at the press of his lips to her forehead. She feels butterfly kisses trailing down her cheek, over her eyes and nose, dusting along her lips.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. Shelton."

Her lips curl into a smile just as he finally smudges a kiss to her mouth, filling her with a slow warmth that swirls through her bloodstream. 

"Mm, happy one week anniversary.” She returns, smirking at the quirk of his eyebrow.

"You're always a sap in the morning.” He chuckles, dipping his mouth to her bare shoulder and she turns on her side to cuddle into him.

"What are we doing today?" She asks, lips brushing the hollow of his throat.

"Whatever you want to do.” He replies, shrugging as he tangles his fingers in her hair.

"You said you had planned something.” She reminds him, pushing one of her knees between his. She loves soaking up the warmth of his skin and the comforting scent of his aftershave.

"More like came up with an idea and hoped you'd run with it."

She huffs a laugh against his neck. "Depends on what it is."

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise."

"You also said there would be no surprises today.” She whines, and he retracts his hand from her hair, placing it to the smooth skin between her shoulder blades instead.

"It won't be a huge surprise and I promise there won't be a surprise party waiting for you either."

She chuckles and tilts her chin upwards so she can see him, meeting the crystal blue of his gaze staring down at her. 

She can't believe they're finally married.

Her first birthday as his wife.

"Since it’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want?" She asks, skimming her palm over his naked hip, watching those bright blue eyes beginning to grow dark.

"I - um, yes. Of course. Your birthday."

"Okay.” She quips, rolling him onto his back and following his body down with her own. "I want to do you."

He quakes with laughter as she hovers bare above him.

"Lazy morning birthday sex.” He affirms, spanning his palms across her back. "You definitely know how to celebrate."

"Stop talking and make love to your wife."


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re really good with him.” She observes, her baby growing calm in Blake’s arms.

Blake only nods, his blue gaze taking over her whole body, filling her with a strange surge of comfort.

“He’s really quiet.”

She laughs at the somewhat innocent statement, biting her lip at picture of art in front of her, real and moving.

“He hasn’t been quiet for hours.” She murmurs, making sure to lock eyes with him as she delivers her compliment. “Must be something about your touch.”

He shrugs the compliment off.

“Still don’t think I’m much of a baby person.”

Her heart can take it, it’s been stomped on too many times, but _this_ shouldn’t have been irked her this much. 

She’s still married and Apollo isn’t Blake’s. 

Just then, Apollo’s little hand reaches for Blake’s ear. There’s inaudible mumbling coming from her youngest, and she’s half convinced he’s still asleep for all of it. 

She catches the sparkle in the sea of blue eyes, Blake’s face frowning before relaxing into a smile.

“You want me to take him?” She asks, already beckoning herself forward.

He shakes his head, much to her surprise.

“Maybe just another minute?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s been a little while. Hopefully a few of you are still interested =D

She moves down the covers a bit, letting them pool at his lower stomach as she studies his still sleeping frame. He’s a big man. Solid and muscled, and if she’s completely honest with herself, she knew from the very first moment that she would come completely undone with what she somehow knew would be the gentle, powerful press of his body against hers.

If she had a type, he would be it.

And reality hadn’t let her down.

She moves to straddle him quickly, sliding a finger under the wide, elastic band of his boxers. She bites her lip as she pulls down the fabric, releasing him of the confinement of his underwear. He begins to stir beneath her, the press of weight on his body causing him to slowly wake up. She decides to not waste any time, gliding down the length of his body until she’s pushed the covers all the way back and settles in between his legs.

Curling her fingers carefully around the base of him, she glances up and finds herself greeted with his warm blue eyes blinking down at her.

“Morning, baby.” She murmurs softly, rewarded with the heavy curl of his fingers at the back of her head. He’s always slow to wake in the mornings, eyes hazy and unfocused. She smiles at how he still manages to be gentle, even when he’s barely conscious, her heart melting a little.

Flashing him a grin, she leans down, her tongue swiping a lazy path around his swollen head before she lets him slide past her lips. She gently eases them into a rhythm, a groan rumbling out of his chest quickly. She shivers at his reaction, loving how he sounds, how he tastes.

“God Gwen.” He mumbles lowly, his voice sweet and slightly breathless. His hand is still pressing at the back of her head, careful not to push her too far. “You know you drive me crazy when you wake me up like this.”

She smiles to herself, knowing he can barely take the thought of her sliding down the covers while he was still barely awake. The first time she did it, he’d barely been able to contain himself for longer than a few minutes and she’d reassured him quickly that it was more than okay.

She gives herself a few seconds to breath, replacing her mouth with her hand, and the motion has him shuddering. Before he can catch his breath though, she’s back on to him, picking up a rhythm that’s gentle but dirty at the same time. It’s enough to have him writhing and twitching beneath her, even as she controls the strength in his body with the simple press of her fingers on his hip.

She takes her time, but the combination of her lips and tongue and the slightest hint of teeth, along with the rhythmic stroke of her hand has him choking out her name before too long. She recognizes the moment his pleasure comes to a breaking point, his fingers finding hers on his hip.

And as he comes undone, she swallows the evidence of his orgasm with her eyes locked on his, her name on his lips and their fingers still tangled together. Releasing him from her lips, she slowly crawls up his body, laying her cheek against his shoulder and pressing a kiss against his collarbone.

“Hi.” She giggles, biting her lip at his worn out expression.

“Hi, pretty girl.”

His hands snake to her backside, his palm squeezing her ass with a chuckle.

“I hope you had no intention of leaving this bed in the next twenty minutes or so.”

Her eyebrows shoot up, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Anything special in mind, mister?”

He covers her mouth with his, swallowing any more smart-ass remarks she might’ve had.

“Mmhmm.” He affirms, holding her close while flipping them over. “You just wait and see.”


	11. Chapter 11

She nuzzles her hose against his cheek, laughing quietly when he starts thumbing the buttons on her blouse.

“I thought you had more self-control than this.” She whispers in his ear, teasing and soft. His strong arms keeping her close to him in the safe confinement of her car.

“You should stay.” He murmurs into her hair, listening to the gentle but regretful hum she offers in reply.

“I’d like to.”

“Then why won’t you?”

“You’ll see me again tomorrow.” She deflects, using the Voice as her scapegoat and dusting her lips along his cheekbone in distraction.

“I don’t want to wait until tomorrow.” Blake speaks softly. His hands splaying at her back as if he can make her stay that way.

“I love you.” She says matter of factly, cradling his jaw in her hands. “I just need some time.”

He nods, tilting his forehead against hers. 

“You’re already here. It’s late, you shouldn’t drive all the way back to your place.”

She laughs quietly at his attempt to make her stay, make her come inside. It feels good to be wanted again, after spending two decades feeling the opposite.

“I’ll be fine. I promise to come by your trailer first thing tomorrow.”

She makes the words sound playful and light, trying to distract from the fact she’s bumming them both out. It doesn’t quite work, but she’ll take the way he kisses her goodnight gently anyways.

Blake sighs as he tosses and turns in his bed, his matrass missing the slight dip of her body on it. He scrubs at his eyes, sitting up in his rumpled bed and grabs his phone. He shamelessly hopes to see her name on the screen and places the device back on the nightstand with vigor when he sees it isn’t.

He understands her need for some distance. They’ve gotten so close in the last few weeks, it’s been the scariest ride of his life. But he wants her, in any way there is to want a person.

She’s taken to haunting his dreams appearing in pleasant fantasies and also nightmares; causing him to wake wrapped in relief or disappointed, no in between.

He snatches his phone from the nightstand once more, pulling up his messenger app and finds her name. He types the words before he can think better of it.

_Come home_.

He doesn’t press send.


	12. Chapter 12

She shouldn’t be this nervous. She’s a trained performer, a great addition to this panel. Her career has seen many highlight- she should feel overly equipped to take on this new task. And yet, she’s filled with nerves as she gets ready for her first day of shooting.

So nervous, she doesn’t even realize the entering of a tall cowboy in the backstage area. His presence startles her only for a second and he throws his hands up regretfully.

“I didn’t mean to scare ya.” He smiles. “I’m just here to offer some support.” He announces the words gently, looking her up and down. “You’re going to blow everyone away.”

She senselessly adjusts her hair, scoffing ever so slightly.

“I bet you say that to all your female co-stars.” She smiles, teasing him, even though she doesn’t doubt her words one bit.

“Not really.” He shrugs, leaning against the wall. “Just something about your presence, y’know? It’s special. I just wanted to let you know how lucky we are to have ya, in case you didn’t already know.”

His lips quirk and she hates that his smile adds to the already overwhelming charm he exudes. She had kept her hopes and expectations low about her colleagues, especially the country singer she’d never heard of before. It quickly became obvious how incredibly kind and considerate he is. Maybe more so than any person she’s met in the last few years.

He can’t possibly know how much she needs that right now. She looks away, in fear of showing too much.

“Thank you, Blake.”

His head snaps up and the smile that blooms across his face eases some of her nerves. It causes her heart to pound with something other than insecurity.

“Don’t even mention it, darlin’.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 chapters at once :-)

He wakes up with the room brightened with sunlight. He somehow ended up on the opposite side of the bed, his view of the bathroom door instead of the window across the room. Warmth covers his back, naked skin sealed against his, and he smiles as the memories of the night flood his mind.

Her forehead rests between the blades of his shoulder, nose brushing slightly across the surface.

“Time’s it?” She slurs the words against his skin and he shudders as he reaches for his phone on the nightstand.

“Almost seven.”

“Kids up yet?”

He abandons his phone, a smile creeping on his features.

“No.”

“Then why are you awake?” She yawns, moving from his back and urging him to roll over.

He grins at the sex tousled state of her hair, hums at all the skin left uncovered by the sheet that she just dismissed.

“Had to make sure this wasn’t all a dream.”

He can see her roll her eyes, but the smile on her lips illuminates her face as she tugs him closer. It still fascinates him that he gets the luminous human being all to himself. That she finally allows him to stay over with the kids in the house.

“C’mon.” She whispers, urging his face closer to hers so she can seal his lips with a kiss. “We still have a few minutes, let me show you how _real_ all of this is.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these are still interesting..let me know :-)

Thanksgiving is only a few days away and the impending holiday has her missing Oklahoma, missing him. She was fine in LA before Thanksgiving, before that fated kiss they shared in his trailer and the fragile beginnings of love being promised. Before Blake, this place felt like her home. A place to celebrate the coziest of days. She always made it work.

But now… he has her questioning all of it.

Gweb stares at the phone on the opposite side of her bed, where he should be. He's visited what should be considered an obnoxious amount of times in just the last three weeks, spent practically all of November underneath her sheets. She doesn't complain, she can't - she's drunk on the sensation of having him, the thrill of electricity that surges through her veins every time he touches her, the warmth that floods her blood when his voice is in her ear, whether it's here or on the phone.

She'll have him any way she can, but she often wonders how long they can make spontaneous trips on planes and stolen hours in their trailers work.

I want us to be serious, she told him on the swings just shy of a month ago.

She wants morning coffees and late nights in his bed; she wants him in reach, not miles away.

Gwen pushes up onto her elbow in the bed. It's late, an inappropriate hour to contact him, but she snags her phone anyway. She composes a message, hits the send button on impulse, and bites her lip as it informs her the text has been delivered.

Blake takes only a handful of minutes to text back.

“_Thanksgiving at your house first, then mine?”_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, but I felt like bringing this story back. Let me know what you think if you feel like it ;-)

* * *

His sleeves are rolled up in hour five and he swears he’s about to pass out soon. He’s never been this nervous in his life, but then again, this is his first time experiencing a child birth. 

He looks over to Gwen, sweat on her brow and frustration marring her pretty features.

He runs a hand over his face before coming to stand next to her again.

“Breathe, baby.”

She tries to take in a shaky breathe for him, but it continues to stutter out brokenly. He can see she’s in pain and he never knew how bad it would be to see a loved one _this_ tormented.

“Come on baby, remember that thing they showed us before, synchronized breathing?”

Slowly he slides his hand in hers and grips her fingers as they begin doing shared breathes. When a contraction hits, she squeezes his hand like a vice and her eyes slam shut while she rides it out. When she opens them again, he can tell she’s teetering on the edge of an emotional breakdown.

He takes advantage of the fact that she’s not near pushing yet and slips carefully into the hospital bed with her. Her body curves into his and their hands intertwine over her belly.

He kisses her temple gently. “Close your eyes and take deep slow breathes.”

He’s trying really hard to stay calm for her and in this moment, he has no idea where his stability comes from. Maybe it’s a natural protective instinct that kicks in now he’s moments away from becoming a dad. He’s felt like one for the last four years, all three boys feeling like his own in a way. But there’s something spiritual about knowing he actually helped make a person.

“What if something’s wrong?” Gwen asks worrisome.

“Why would you say that?”

“It’s a high risk pregnancy, everyone knows that. It’s been hours, Blake.” She cries. “What if something happens?”

Her breathing starts to speed up again and Blake feels his own heartrate hammering against his chest, despite the doctor’s calming words earlier.

“Gwen, the baby is fine. _You_ are fine. You can’t stress yourself out like this.”

“The doctor said I’m not dilating at the rate he would like.”

“He also said the baby’s vitals are perfect.”

The tension in her body begins to dissipate a little and he can feel her becoming pliant in his arms. His thumb strokes the inside of her wrist.

“I hope she has your eyes.” She whispers.

“I hope she looks like you.” Blake chuckles. “She’s going to be perfect either way, because she’s ours.”

He lets his nose burrow in her neck momentarily, allowing himself to inhale her scent. The clock above the door makes him nervous for some reason – making it even more real- today he’ll officially meet his daughter. Hold her in his arms for the first time. He lets himself tear up over it, sniffling against her hair.

“You’re going to be the most amazing dad.” Gwen says. “You already are.”

“Come on baby, just a couple more, you can do it.” He whispers in her ear.

He had to get out of the bed when the doctor proclaimed excitedly that it was time. He holds on to her hand while his other one smooths down her forehead gently.

Her head is resting against the pillow behind her, her hand squeezing his so tightly he thinks she might be cutting of his circulation, but he just doesn’t care.

“She’s crowning, just a few more pushes.” The doctor says.

They both know this whole pregnancy has been a miracle, the fact that she can have a natural birth without a C-section is just icing on the cake.   
  


He feels lightheaded with everything that’s going on though, his nerves through the roof.

Emotion overwhelms them both, even in the most painful of moments with the realization that their baby will soon be here. 

It’s two more big pushes and a scream from her, and then the quiet before Gracie lets out her first cry.

He presses his face against hers, tears intermingling on her cheeks. “She’s here. You did it, baby girl.”

He gets to cut the cord before they hand her to Gwen who holds her tightly to her chest. 

When she looks up at him through teary eyes, Blake knows exactly what she’s saying without needing any words to be spoken.

Their family is complete. 


End file.
